Spanish Ladies
Spanish Ladies, also known as Farewell and Adieu to You, was a sea shanty. Jack Sparrow sung the song after he found the Heart of Zerzura on the island of Kerma. Lyrics *Both the music and lyrics are traditional. ::Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies, ::Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain; ::For we've received orders for to sail for ole England, ::But we hope in a short time to see you again. ::We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, ::We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea. ::Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England; ::From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues. ::We hove our ship to with the wind from sou'west, boys ::We hove our ship to, deep soundings to take; ::'Twas forty-five fathoms, with a white sandy bottom, ::So we squared our main yard and up channel did make. ::We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, ::We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea. ::Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England; ::From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues. ::The first land we sighted was called the Dodman, ::Next Rame Head off Plymouth, off Portsmouth the Wight; ::We sailed by Beachy, by Fairlight and Dover, ::And then we bore up for the South Foreland light. ::We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, ::We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea. ::Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England; ::From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues. ::Then the signal was made for the grand fleet to anchor, ::And all in the Downs that night for to lie; ::Let go your shank painter, let go your cat stopper! ::Haul up your clewgarnets, let tacks and sheets fly! ::We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, ::We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea. ::Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England; ::From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues. ::Now let ev'ry man drink off his full bumper, ::And let ev'ry man drink off his full glass; ::We'll drink and be jolly and drown melancholy, ::And here's to the health of each true-hearted lass. ::We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, ::We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea. ::Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England; ::From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues. Behind the scenes *The song has various variations from different countries including Canada's We'll Rant and We'll Roar, Australia's Brisbane Ladies, and America's Yankee Whalermen'. *Some fans originally thought that Captain Teague played this song on his guitar during the Fourth Brethren Court, because of the brief mention that Keith Richards playing it in the At World's End featurette "Keith and the Captain". But the song that was played in the film itself was a song written by Keith Richard titled "Only Found Out Yesterday". *According to the Oxford Book of Sea Songs the earliest known reference to Spanish Ladies is in the logbook of the Nellie of 1796. The scene when Jack Sparrow sings the song on Kerma is set around the middle of the 1710s, approximately eighty years earlier. Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' External links *Spanish Ladies *Digitally Obsessed: Review of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Tell No Tales Keith Richards Topic Category:Songs Category:Real-world songs